Yakuza 4
Yakuza 4 (Like a Dragon 4: Successor of the Legend, 龍が如く4 伝説を継ぐもの Ryū ga Gotoku 4: Densetsu o Tsugumono), is a open-world action adventure video game developed and published by Sega exclusively for the Playstation 3. While still set in the city of Kamurocho, Yakuza 4 differs from other games in the series as players experience the story line through four separate characters: Shun Akiyama, Taiga Saejima, Masayoshi Tanimura, and Kazuma Kiryu. A remaster for the PlayStation 4 console is set to be launched on fall of 2018. The remastered version will run in 1080p resolution and 60 frames per second. Gameplay Besides the usual streets, additional access areas now include the back alleys, rooftops and undergrounds. e.g. Carparks, sewers and tunnels. Cabaret Girls With the addition of seven cabaret characters selected over a held audition, it is possible to date the cabaret characters, as well as clear several events that lead to their sub-story. Some points to take note during your cabaret visits are: The Act of Scrounging The girls would suggest certain items from the menu. Should you agree, your favorability rating would increase. Makeover Should a girl seek your opinion on her hairstyle, depending on your answer, her hairstyle would appear differently the next time you visit. Eye Candy/Fan Service This mode is achieved after your increase in favorability. Depending on your perspective, your favorability may increase or decrease. Rumours The stories that your character pick up along the streets can be shared with the girls who have an appetite for fresh conversations. Mail Messages are sent as teasers to entice your visit. This time your character is able to reply, in which should it be a witty response, it might extend your topic the next time you visit. After & Accompany After being on closer terms, the girls would tease for a date, which you could bring them to various locations like the hot springs, golfing, shopping, as well as dining. Sub-Story This is an advance mode where you could privy into the girls' personal lives and experience it with them. If this stage is cleared, a closer relationship between you would blossom. Pick-Up Spots Some locations are ideal for dates and suggestions were made at the official website! Other mentions are: The billiard bar, darts, bowling, as well as the casino and gambling related games. Karaoke A duet is ideal for a couple. Besides that, new songs are added to the list. Batting Centre A renewed battling center and a new course added. Massage Yaguchi Mari makes an appearance here as "Mari-chan", a popular therapist who is proficient in massage. Experience a combination of kawaii-ness and technique in her treatment. There is also a special course for the VIP treatment. Game Centre The 'AnswerxAnswer' Quiz game has a renewal and addition of topic modes and content. The familiar 'UFO Catcher' also gets a renewal. Other mention includes the popular shooting game from the previous instalment 'BOXCELIOS', gets another version 'BOXCELIOS 2' this time. Golfing The courses are renewed and the stage this time is set in the outskirts; much like the country clubs. A 'Golf-Date' is also possible here, be it a 'Doubles Competition' or a game between you. Fishing A new Tokyo Bay stage is created, with day & night scenarios. 'List of shops' Kamurocho's Choice (for dates) *Watami Izakaya *Cuez Bar (Billiard Bar) *Milestone Boutique Usual shops *Smile Burger *Don Quixote *Phobos Internet, Comic & Relaxation *Poppo mart *Yakiniku Kanrai *Alps Teahouse & Snacks *Kyushu Ichiban Boshi Ramen Shop (Specialty:Pork Rib Ramen) *Atenshi Pub *Sushi Gin *Matsuya *Bantam Traditional Irish Pub *M Store *PRONTO Caffe & Bar *Asia Show Pub *Ebisuya *Karaoke mansion *Kotobuki Pharmacy *Gelateria *StarDust *BEAM video *Men's Entertainment Box Trivia *There is a real-time counterpart of the "Watami" restaurant. This company has other branches in other parts of Asia.(Hong Kong, Shenzhen, Taiwan, Shanghai, Singapore, Guangzhou, Dongguan, Malaysia, Philippines and Korea) *"Matsuya" is another restaurant based on an actual company with the same name and logo. *"PRONTO Caffe & Bar" is another mention along the rest of the models for real-life counterparts. Based in Shinjuku, you can find the outlet here. It has another outlet in Shanghai . *There is also a real pawnshop in Japan of the same name "Ebisuya" but with a different logo. *"Kotobuki Pharmacy" also has a real-time counterpart. *This would be the last game in the mainline series to feature the Love-in-Heart Massage Parlor as a playable mini-game. Category:Games Category:Yakuza 4 Category:PlayStation 3